Various applications use range information between devices.
The range information may enable, for example, users of the devices to meet new people and/or to use one or more services provided by the devices, e.g., when the devices are in proximity to each other. For example, a Smartphone can unlock a notebook, e.g., if the Smartphone is in within a predefined distance, e.g., 0.5 meters, from the notebook.
The range information may enable, for example, to estimate a location of a mobile device with respect to a coordinate set, for example, using a trilateration method.
The range information may be determined using a Time-of-Flight (ToF) measurement procedure. The ToF may be defined as the overall time a signal propagates from a first station to a second station and back to the first station. A distance between the first and second stations may be calculated based on the ToF value, for example, by dividing the ToF value by two and multiplying the result by the speed of light.